


the one type of thirst a good drink can't satisfy

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, for once marcus is not a workaholic, lucifer is horny and a tease, married!piercifer, not that much but it's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: “You’ll be done quickly, right, darling?” he asked Marcus, his voice like velvet and it took a couple of seconds for the words to register in Marcus’ head, but then he shook his head, almost as if he just snapped out of a trance, and he said:“Yeah... just need a few more minutes.” he finished, his words more of a whisper than anything else, and then he turned to his abandoned file, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Lucifer and to what they will do once he’s done with that damned file and Lucifer certainly didn’t make his situation any easier by watching his every move, not much unlike a like a viper waiting to strike.OR Marcus is behind on his work so he has to make some sacrifices to meet his deadline, all while Lucifer watches as he slowly sips from a drink and wishes that Marcus could be doing him instead.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	the one type of thirst a good drink can't satisfy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohutblog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohutblog/gifts).



Lucifer kissed the top of Marcus' head before sitting down on the chair right besides his husband's. He poured each of them a drink and then he started to slowly sip from his, watching his husband go through a mountain of files.

Actually, the pile of files wasn't quite a mountain, not even close, but it sure felt like that for Lucifer- who thought that there was far better things his husband could've been doing in that moment and those things just happened to be... well, him. But Lucifer didn't voice that frustration because Marcus had actually gotten quite good at setting aside his work in favour of spending time with his husband and also the current situation was sort of Lucifer's fault in the first place. 

Marcus had to hand in all those reports by tomorrow and he had the whole week to do it and normally they would've been done by Tuesday, but Lucifer kept him busy every single day from convincing him to come home early (which wasn't hard to do if one knew which buttons to push and Lucifer most certainly did) to taking Marcus out for lunch every single day and, lastly, to convincing him to... well, not sleep in, but definitely to spend more time in bed than he should’ve.

And, sure, Lucifer didn’t do those things on purpose- he didn’t wake up set on distracting Marcus from his work after all-, but he still couldn’t help feel responsible and a little guilty- despite the fact that Marcus reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. 

So he sat there, silently sipping from his drink, and he watched Marcus work. At some point he stood up and looked over Marcus’ shoulder at the file his husband was working on in that moment and he grinned when he saw that it was the file for the case he and Chloe solved the week prior. 

“This was the detective’s case!” he exclaimed cheerfully, breaking the silence that settled over the penthouse, and Marcus hummed in agreement.

“How’s the current case going?” Marcus asked, not taking his eyes off the paper, nor did he stop writing.

Lucifer shifted in his spot. “Well...” he started as he tried to find a way to say ‘bad’ without actually using the word. He did promise Chloe that he wasn’t gonna tell Marcus that they had... pretty much nothing.

“Bad, huh?” Marcus said nonchalantly as he moved on to the next file.

All Lucifer could do was nod, which in retrospective was pretty redundant given that he was sitting right behind Marcus and therefore Marcus had no way of seeing him. But silence was still an answer and it was the answer Marcus had been expecting.

“Figures. She’s been trying to dodge me for the past few days.” Marcus commented and Lucifer realized that he was going to be the bearer of bad news the next day.

Lucifer sighed and he sat down, refilling his glass and taking a sip and he had to admit that he was starting to grow impatient. He tried to be subtle about it, but it didn’t work. It never worked and that was because Marcus knew him like the back of his hand at that point.

Marcus set his fountain pen down- fountain pen that had been a generous gift from Lucifer, who was sick of seeing his (at the time) boyfriend write with the cheapest of pens- when he noticed how Lucifer’s patience was wearing thin and he looked at Lucifer for what might’ve been the first time that night.

“I’m fine.” Lucifer said before Marcus even got to open his mouth and Marcus just barely raised an eyebrow before Lucifer sighed and said: “I just... wish you’d be done with the files already. I was really hoping to spend the night with you, not just watching you work.”

“Well,” Marcus began with a smile, “I’m almost done so how about I finish with this last file and then I’m all yours?” he asked, so softly and lovingly that Lucifer could’ve never refused. 

Lucifer grinned at that, but only momentarily as his grin quickly turned into a smirk and he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he spoke: “Oh, is that so? ‘Cause I thought that you were already all mine.” he said and his gaze was not on Marcus’ wedding band, as one would expect, but rather on Marcus’ engagement ring. 

Marcus looked at the ring, which was a plain silver band with only a snake engraved on it, and then he looked back up at his husband and his mouth went dry when he was met by Lucifer’s hungry gaze. 

Marcus tried to think of an answer to Lucifer’s statement, but he couldn’t and a big part of him wanted to abandon his work and instead do... well, whatever Lucifer had planned for the two of them. And he wasn’t even particularly subtle about just how conflicted he was in that moment, Lucifer being able to tell right away.

And, truthfully, Lucifer couldn’t even blame Marcus for being conflicted when on one hand he knew that he should be responsible and finish his work but on the other hand, work must’ve been the last thing Marcus was thinking about in that moment, he had made sure of that. 

Unfortunately, Lucifer had to be a good influence and encourage Marcus to finish his work before they actually did anything. He gently caressed Marcus’ cheek, noticing the way Marcus watched his hand carefully and the way Marcus’ breath grew heavier, but he chose to ignore that and instead he left one loving kiss on Marcus’ cheek. 

“You’ll be done quickly, right, darling?” he asked Marcus, his voice like velvet and it took a couple of seconds for the words to register in Marcus’ head, but then he shook his head, almost as if he just snapped out of a trance, and he said:

“Yeah... just need a few more minutes.” he finished, his words more of a whisper than anything else, and then he turned to his abandoned file, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Lucifer and to what they will do once he’s done with that damned file and Lucifer certainly didn’t make his situation any easier by watching his every move, not much unlike a like a viper waiting to strike.

And sure enough, Lucifer was indeed a viper just waiting for the perfect moment to strike and he did strike the second Marcus set his pen down, pulling Marcus into a kiss before Marcus could even set aside the file.

When Lucifer broke the kiss, Marcus was panting and his eyes were a dark blue at that point as he finally gave up the fight and allowed his need to occupy every single corner of his mind. Marcus looked at Lucifer, waiting, hoping, praying that Lucifer would give him more than just a kiss because he was a mess and in that moment he needed more of his husband like he needed air. 

But all Lucifer did was lean back in his chair and take a sip from his drink, grinning as he said: “How about we have a drink first, darling?” 

Marcus leaned back on his chair as well, not needing to be told twice before picking up his glass for the first time that night and slowly sipping from it. He then set it down, allowing Lucifer to make small talk while they both slowly and strategically sipped from their drinks: Lucifer with the intend of prolonging the moment in order to make Marcus even more desperate, while Marcus was carefully examining his every move to make sure that Lucifer was satisfied because he knew that Lucifer could keep going all night, or even longer, if he wasn’t pleased with how Marcus played along. 

And, of course, that may sound cruel to some, but it only got Marcus even hotter than before and he had to admit that he loved playing whatever game Lucifer wanted them to and the longer it went on, the more desperate he grew. But, despite that, he couldn’t help but sigh relieved when Lucifer set down his half finished glass and he leaned in for one more kiss, one of his hands resting on Marcus’ cheek, while the other was resting on Marcus’ back. 

Marcus practically melted under Lucifer’s expert touch as Lucifer started kneading the small of his back and he leaned in even closer, which was exactly what Lucifer wanted... but then Lucifer suddenly pulled away, his expression far softer than before as he said just three words, but those three words carried such a weight that they knocked the air out of Marcus.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marcus answered, out of instinct but not without meaning, and Lucifer smiled a soft and gentle and loving smile. 

Marcus smiled too at that, turning his head to press a kiss in the palm of Lucifer hand and Lucifer laughed at that, bursting at the seams with happiness. Marcus admired Lucifer as he laughed, pulling Lucifer close and kissing him afterwards.

Lucifer didn’t protest at that, following along happily and very appreciative of the fact that they were getting back on track and that finally the night was going as Lucifer had imagined it. 


End file.
